The Other Cullen
by Ireland2001
Summary: This is about an OC Cullen: Ireland Hale. Jasper's younger sister. And her life living with the Cullens. It's pretty close to the book and movies. Please take a quick look!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so this is my first viewed story. It's my first Twilight one. I do not own Twilight or anything in it. Please do not comment any rude things or be blocked. Enjoy!

_**The Other Cullen**_

_**Chapter One**_

_Click. _The front door opened. Ireland could hear the swing of the glass door open from her bedroom on the second floor of the Cullen house. Her brother, Jasper, and the Cullens; her adoptive family were celebrating Edward's girlfriend Bella's birthday.

Ireland would never have a true birthday again. It was three days after her fifteenth birthday when she was killed. She loathed birthdays. Why woulden't she? At least that's what she thought.

She jumped as the knocking for her bedroom door broke the silence. "I'll be there." Ireland said annoyingly in her western accent that came up from time to time. She had about everyone in that house tell her twice that day showing up. They were in the right mind to think she woulden't.

The door opened. It was her older brother: Jasper. Her _real_ brother.

"Can you go any slower?" He gave her a brotherly smile added off with a wink.

"Why do _we _have to do this? Why can't Edward just take her out? It's not like I even want to be down there. Anything could happen. It's not like I'm safe. I don't see why she dosen't see me as a dangerous threat." It's still taking Ireland a while to adjust to this life. She was turned about a year or two after Jasper and her were reunited by Maria. So the slightest drop of blood could have someone dead.

"Nothing's going to happen." Jasper replied calmly, leaning on the doorway.

"And if something did, you won't hurt anyone. I promise."

"Iv'e heard that before. Thanks for returning anyways.." Ireland mumbled under her breath. He gave her a look and she knew it was time to stop talking.

She walked out of the door and Jasper followed. They weren't late. Who knew what Bella and Edward were doing.

She stood near the back of the room, leading towards the kitchen.

White candles were beaming around the room. Hundreds of them.

Her arms were folded to her chest, and the others were in pairs. She stood out in the family. She was the youngest in both ways. The hardest part was trying to be something that was in no shape or form thinkable in their nature. The Bella, who didn't have to even try to walk down the stairs, Alice was basically pulling her.

Ireland's face was as if she was in pain. It was extreamaly hard to have a fresh human in the room, and had to absolutley protect it. Like a diamond. But that was no gem; it was the one thing her kind craved.

Esme and Alice had pulled her into the middle where everyone was scattered.

She had backed up to where Edward and Emmet were crossed armed. She stood up on the first step.

All was well and jolly until the slight whisper of Bella ruined the night.

The paper cut; the smalled drop of blood filled the room. It was like when you're making a batch of cookies and yoiu can smell the fresh chocolate fill the house.

Before she could think or know about it, she had charged at the human. The arms of Edward and Esme amedently wrapped around her waist and chest. Ireland was so wrapped up in the blood, that she had no idea that Jasper had done the same. No surprise.

Ireland was thrown like a baseball would've been in a game to the landing of the stairs, to have Alice and Rosalie grab her to the rest of the upper floor.

That's when she missed sleeping or blacking out the most.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay! Chapter 2! Switching to Ireland's POV. It's not the greatest, but I wrote this around midnight-ish. Bare with me! ;)

_**Chapter 2**_

"What can't you control yourself! Why can't you stop making us look bad!" Rosalie snapped at Me. "What can't you just act like us!"

"Stop." Alice said sternly.

"Because when you killed the man who got you into this was you controlling yourself!" I snapped back. That was a horrible comeback, but it's all I could think of. Rose gave me a glare.

"Just stop, you two!" Alice seriously said. "No one died. It was an accident. Bella will be fine, and nor Jasper or Ireland hurt anyone!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes; as if it was her trademark. Which it basically was.

Jasper and Emmet walked into the kitchen. "What are we fighting about this time, ladies? Who lost who's mascara?" Emmet chuckled. He always tried to bring the humor into the house.

Jasper stood in the middle of Alice and I. He was so protective of the both of us. Of course I could see why. He gave me a nod as if telling me he was fine. But I already knew he wasn't. It was extremely hard to hide. The pain of not feeding in the blood of humans; but animals. It's not what we're made to feed on. Also in the first few hundred years it's the hardest. The ice look of his eyes. It was so different. But I felt the same way. Maybe worse. I wasn't big on hunting. I haven't ate in almost a month. Something just wasn't right. And I had no ideas what was off.

Rose got close to Emmet. I envied that. I would never date. I would never feel that special kind of love. Rosalie complains constantly about how miserable she is. She has Emmet. She has someone. Jazz isn't the same. He's my brother. Not my boyfriend. And he has Alice and I. Carlisle has Esme. And now Edward has Bella. I'm too young. Of at least I look like it.

I could read minds. I could control emotions. And I was fast. Edward fast.

No one knows about me being able to read minds. I know so much. I'm not a little girl. I could be of such great use. But I keep it to myself.

The next night Jazz, Emmet, Edward and I were in the den. Talking. Listening to Emmet scream at the TV.

Still. That look of great pain in my golden eyes. The others were empathetic to me. It wasn't much help.

Edward played a few notes on the piano. "And before you ask, Jazz, I am not singing." I said. It was a frequent question he had. I was a singer back in my time. I won money from it. But since that day I died, I haven't sung. I just didn't. "Oh come on, ma'am." He winked. His Southern accent really was adorable. I just try to keep it modern. I'm strange enough.

Before I could said something witty back Carlisle walked in. "It's time." The second he said it, the second he had disappeared from the room. My three; one real and two adoptive brothers got up from the couches, and piano bench. To go hunting.

I got up and stood there.

"Don't be so slow, I!" Emmet joked.

"I'll catch up with you guys later.." I said.

"You're not joking?" Emmet said.

"No."

"Ireland, you have to come."

"Who says I have to?"

"I do."

"And?"

"Just stop stalling and come on!"

"I'm not going!"

"So you're saying what happened yesterday didn't come out of thirst?"

"Just go on without me!" I snapped. "What happened has nothing to do with you so just go and leave me!"

He gave me an unsure look, then just one out of rudeness and I lost him in the shadows.

I could hear whispers and snippets of my name, and other things about me. But then they disappeared like the sun when nightfall becomes superior to the night.

The next morning I was sitting on a futon in my room. Going through boxes of old Theatre playbills. I was in some, some I just saw. As I flipped through one, my door opened. No knock, no noise. Just opened. "What's going on. And I'm being completely serious." The sound of my adopted brother filled the room.

My head was down. "What do you mean..?" I asked. Edward sat next to me. Without answering my question said "Why didn't you go last night? Why are you ditching school. And why are you so mute all of the sudden? You've practically stopped talking. You attacked my girlfriend- " I cut him off. "Don't even get into that! Do you think I Ben knew what I was doing? I don't remember myself doing that at all!" We were both on our feet now. "And maybe if you gave the slightest of thought about how I feel, you wouldn't be here right now!" And he did know. She could read minds; He knew exactly how she felt.

Just Get Out.

I thought. He could read minds. He knew I was saying something.

"Ireland, What's going on? You know you can tell me anything." asked Calmly.

"No I can't. You're not like Jasper and myself. Just get out."

That's all I said, straight forward. He knows what I'm talking about. The before he knew it. I was clean out of sight. The bedroom patio door was open, and I was gone.

There was this spot. A special spot. My spot.

It was a cliff, leading into the ocean. I liked the sound of the waves. The quietness. Much better than Emmets constant yelling. Or Roses complaining.

Then to break the silence a group of boys. Around maybe my old age? Maybe a bit older.

But, they weren't boys; well not ordinary boys. Wolves.

I had eye contact with every single one of them.

"I won't hurt you. I'll go. No harm done." I said calmly.

"Of course. A Man-eating per- thing, is just going to walk away." Said one near the back. "Cullen." He scoffed

I did nor said anything. Just walked along. I got myself mid-deep in the forest before I used my speed ability, and dashed home. I loved the feeling. The only thing I enjoyed about my new life. Like when you watch a film, and you fast forward on notch 8, that's what it looks like. I absolutely love it.

Then my journey was over. I was at the front door to my house. It didn't feel like a house. There's no beds, no food. Nothing homey about.

I really have never actually used that door. Maybe one or twice. I prefer the patios or windows.

I got about 3 feet into the house, when my entire family was in front of me.

What have I don't this time? I thought.

They looked stern and relieved. Like if as I threw a baby on the ground and it lived.

"Ireland Elizabeth Hale!" Esme snapped.

I took a step back. This must've been bad. Esme upset? That's just down right impossible.

"Five days! Five days!" Esme spoke again.

Alice came down the stairs. She was the only one missing. "I didn't see anything going to happen to her. She would've been fine." Alice corrected. Meeting my side.

"You don't go out there by yourself! Do you have any idea how worried we were!" This time it was Jasper. She have never seen him this upset, or even say so many words aloud. "Jazz," Alice said extremely calmly. She had a gift for calming him down. "Just calm down." Her voice was soft, and gentle. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax"

"The thing that I want to know is, why is it when someone else disappears, and when they return you're fine. But whenever it happens to me you get upset! I just don't understand!" I yelled. And it was the truth. Edward disappears, comes back. Everyone's fine. Rose runs off, comes back, fine.

"Because you don't have control." Rosalie chimes in. Just what I needed. "Rose is right." Jasper says.

"Because you have so much more." I say looking at him. "Ireland, Jasper. Stop." Carlisle says. "We don't have time for your bickering."

Emmet gave me a look, that he's never given me before. It's not like I killed anyone, or lost control. To be honest I didn't realize I was gone so long. It felt like hours. "I don't have time for this." I said, pushing through Jasper and Edward to reach the flight of stairs and I rushed up to the upstairs patio.

This is when I wish I could jump and end it all.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3! Yay! Tell me how you think of it so far! Please share and tell your fellow Twilightnators! I'm proud on how its coming together. Have questions? IM me! I'd be happy to answer anything! :D Enjoy chapter 3!

_**Chapter 3:**_

I threw on my black Converse shoes, jeans and a random floral shirt and got into Alice's car with her, Jasper and I. We were all silent. I watched Alice take Jasper's hand. It was depressing. We had no life. But everyone had someone. Even my brother. Just as uncontrolled and upset as me, had something to live for.

_Creek. _The cars tires mad a sliding sound as we braked it the lot. I didn't want to be here. I don't fit in. I never will. And since I'm younger I don't have classes with any of my adopted siblings. An accident could happen. And someone could die, and we would be discovered.

_**2 Hours Later**_

Lunch.

We made our normal way to the back of the cafeteria.

"C'mon! Start acting a little human! Not so, statue like!" Emmet chuckled. He threw an orange at me. I used my ability of speed to catch it in a second, and gave him a look of dissaproval. "Woah. Sorry mom." He joked. I threw the orange to the trash near the opposite side of the room. Too fast for human eyes. It hit the wall, and broke the brick, it hit. "I said human. Not supernatrual." Emmet chuckled once again. "Nice one, Ireland. Maybe knock down Big Ben next." Rosalie retorted. "Maybe you should. Take a break from complaining." I said. She rolled her eyes. "Where's the human?" I asked Edward.

"Not here." He said. "She's out."

The Bell rang.

I pulled Edward aside.

"Don't leave. It won't do anything.'

"What are you talking about?"

"Just don't go. It won't help anybody. And you're thinking about it."

At that I dashed dout of the empty room, to the front parking lot. I skip science almost everyday. A spot in the back. A spot by the forest. It was home back there.

We all ditch from time to time. I leaned on the school building, and hummed a random melody. On perfect key. No one ever heard me. That's the way I liked it.

"He was right." The voice of Alice Cullen broke the half silence. "You can sing."

I admmediatly stopped. "What was that?" Alice asked. I faced the opposite direction. She used her vampire speed to get next to me. "Are you sure you're okay? You can tell me."

"If anything would happen you would know. Don't worry about me. I'm just a waste of time." I said.

"Don't say that. You mean a lot to all of us. Especially to Jasper. You were an impressive kid." She smiles at me. "But, you never did tell us your story." She asks calmly. That might be Jasper's help. But it wasn't mine. "Is that all you want? The end of my life! And to think you understood!" I yelled, and as the final bell rang, I was gone. I was already deep into the woods.

But I wasn't alone...

_A/N: Sorry it was so short! I had to get off the computer so I ended this chapter! Keep posted!_


End file.
